One Piece Return to Sabaody
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: It has been 2 years since the Marineford War…since the death of Five world renowned pirates: Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate Date Goldbeard Goku Lost Drayden Date D Lang and Portgas D. Ace. in which Luffy and Hayate reunites with their crew, Read and review, and no flames or hate.
1. Chapter 1 Two Years Later

**Chapter 1** **Two Years Later**

* * *

Rusukaina…the deserted island that had 48 seasons a year in the Calm Belt. It is currently snowing here, today, and it is here that our story shall take place.

It has been 2 years since the Marineford War…since the death of Five world renowned pirates: Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate Date Goldbeard Goku Lost Drayden Date D Lang and Portgas D. Ace.

During those two years, two young men have been training here to become stronger for the sake of their friends and themselves.

"Luffy~!"

"I know! We're coming! Just hang on, a sec!"

The snow crunched beneath their feet as they approached the rock that held their most prized possession: a straw hat and a sword.

"I can't believe that it's been two years, already."

We have been training for two years and It be all be worth it

For the first time in two years, nineteen-year-old Monkey D. Luffy picked up his straw hat and held the bowl on his fingertips. He had missed the feeling of his precious headwear, so much, he had almost forgotten how it felt and the now twenty-two-year-old Date D Hayate grip his sword and remove it from the rock

He no longer sported the red vest that he wore, two years ago. Now, he wore a red cardigan sweater. Also, tied around his waist was a golden yellow sash. Upon his chest was an X-shaped patch of marred skin…the burn that had been left behind by Marine Admiral Akainu.

while Hayate now wears a white collar shirt and wears a black jacket.

Luffy and Hayate headed over to the clearing where they made their camp, where Luffy hat held tightly in his grasp. There, he saw a giant blue gorilla fighting over a huge leg of meat with an equally sized alligator. Not just that, but he also saw a gigantic lion, preparing to attack a blonde-haired girl, who had armed herself with her snake bow and was prepared to knock the arrow from it, but then…

"Hey!" Luffy called to the lion. "Back off, you! That's my friend!"

The lion backed off upon seeing Luffy's intimidating gaze. The gator and the gorilla were equally as frightened as they dropped the meat.

Marguerite heaved a sigh of relief.

"Luffy," she said. "The ship is ready to set sail any time, now!"

"Thanks, Marguerite," Luffy said, gratefully.

Close by, Boa Hancock, Boa Sandersonia, and Boa Marigold, as well as Granny Nyon and the rest of the Kuja warriors were watching.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" Hancock asked her sisters.

"Yeah," replied Sonia. "Now he's the boss of the whole island."

"Yup," Luffy agreed. "But because I went and decided to be friends with these guys, I missed out on eating them. They sure look yummy."

The lion, the gorilla, and the gator all dropped their jaws. To think, the human that they became friends had intended from the very beginning?

 **GRRRUUUUMMBLE!** Luffy put a hand to his growling stomach.

"Oh, man," he moaned. "I'm SO hungry! I haven't eaten in days!"

That is true said Hayate

Hancock blushed as she put a hand to her cheeks.

"That's all right, Luffy," she said. "I've got all your favorite food on the ship. So much, you'll be full to bursting!"

"Really?" Luffy asked as he turned to her.

"Mm-hmm," Hancock hummed. "I'd probably make a good wife for you and Hayate since I'm so thoughtful."

"I'm not gonna marry you," Luffy said, outright bluntly.

"I'm not gonna marry you either," Hayate said, outright bluntly. I'm not really interested in you but "But thanks for the food, anyway!"

"Ah~!" Hancock swooned. "I can't help but feel smitten with you two, even when you say such bitter things!"

"Rayleigh and Daimon left 6 months ago," Sonia said. "They're probably waiting for you back at Sabaody."

"That's 'cause I learned everything he had to teach me in a year-and-a-half," said Luffy before he turned to the trio of animals. "Sorry, guys. It looks this is goodbye. I won't be seeing you for quite a while."

The animals shrank in sadness. Even if Luffy had intended to eat them at first, they were happy to make such a good friend him.

Hey Luffy It has been Two years since we last saw everyone said Hayate

Yeah I know I can't to see them again reply Luffy

"Well, Hayate," he said. "This is it. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" said Hayate in agreement

Luffy then raised his hat above his head, and plopped it right onto his jet black hair.

"Alright," said Luffy. "Let's go!"

xxx

The Sabaody Archipelago. The final checkpoint in the first half of the Grand Line before the New World.

It was supposed to be another usual day at Shakky's Rip-Off Bar. It was almost sunset, but the bar was empty, save for two sole people.

 **TINK!** An ice cube inside a glass of beer fell.

"Well, well. It's been two years, already. Time sure flies, huh?"

"You can say that again, Shakky."

Shakky chuckled in her throat as she watched Rayleigh and Daimon take a drink.

"I wonder how much everyone has grown in the past two years," she said. "It'd be good to see them all again.

It has been only six months since we left Rusukaina said Daimon I wonder how much they had grown

"Now, hang on there," Rayleigh. "Don't be so hasty. We're not even sure if everyone can get together, safely. After all, their infamy has become known throughout the world."

Suddenly, **KREEEK! DING-DING!** The door opened, causing the bell to ring, and a shadowy figure stepped in. However, Shakky and Rayleigh seemed to sense that this person meant no harm, for they looked at him with smiling faces.

"Well, now," Shakky said. "Look who's here."

"Long time, no see, eh?" asked Rayleigh.

"Yeah. Where is everybody?

"Hmm? Oh! They're not here, yet. You're the first to arrive."

"…I'm the first, huh? Heh-heh…some things never change."

Huh You first question a Figure

Oh You here as well asked Daimon

XXX

Ten days later, the island is alive with chatter.

"Have you heard the latest?"

"Yeah! The greenhorns who managed to survive the first half of the Grand Line are all gathering on this island!"

"I got really excited when Kidd, Killen Drake, Law, and all the others came two years ago, and now that generation is wreaking all sorts of havoc on the New World, now. This bunch isn't of their caliber, but there are a few of them with bounties of over 100,000,000 Berries on their heads, here."

"Yeah, but this one here surprises me the most! Get a look at this!"

A pirate handed a flyer to his friend. It read, "CREW WANTED by Monkey D. Luffy."

"Monkey D. Luffy? Didn't that kid and his crew die, two years ago?"

"That's what the world wanted us to think. The Straw Hat Pirates suddenly showed up here, this morning!"

"By the looks of this flyer, he's recruiting. He must want to expand his crew so he can plunder the New World! Oh, now I'm getting excited! I think I might join this kid!"

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Sabao Dome, a concert hall in Sabaody Park, Grove 33, a huge crowd has gathered outside.

"Oh, come on! You're kidding me!" said a man. "Can't you give us backstage passes or something?! My girlfriend and I have been dying to see this show!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but tickets are sold out! There's no way there'd be any left if!"

"Are you kidding?! This is the last concert of a superstar, here! Soul King Brook's Farewell Concert!"

"I'm sorry, but the concert hall is packed to capacity!"

XXX

Inside the backstage room of the concert hall, it is revealed that someone is preparing for a concert.

 **TWANG! TWANG!** The strings on a guitar are heard being tuned.

"Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi~! Do re mi fa so la ti do~!"

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!** A knock on the door.

"Five minutes till showtime, Mister Soul King!"

"Excellent. YOHOHOHOHO!"

It is revealed that this "Soul King" is revealed to Brook, the Straw Hat Pirates' musician. He is still skeleton, of course, but now, he has changed from his gentlemanly outfit to more colorful and high-end attire, as if to represent a type of rock star. He now wears heart-shaped sunglasses with pink lenses, a golden yellow feather boa around his neck, a top hat with a giant golden crown on the brim and orange-red trousers with a floral design.

After Brook had been captured by the Long-Arm Tribe, he has since become a musical sensation known as "Soul King Brook", and has gone a world tour for the past two years. He has decided that today should be his last concert, for he had other plans involving an old friend.

"Oh, Mr. Manager," Brook said. "Let's make this the greatest concert ever, shall we?"

"Oh, definitely!" said Brook's manager. "Our TD sales are through the roof, thanks to you! You truly are the soul music king of the world, Brook! Listen to those cheers!"

"Before we do this concert," Brook began, "there's something important I must tell you."

"Huh? What's that, Brook?"

XXX

Five minutes later, an audience has gathered around the stage in the concert hall and is cheering one name.

"Brook! Brook! Brook! Brook! Brook!"

 **TINK! TINK! TINK! TINK!** The sound of a cymbal being tapped is heard.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Please, put your hands together for SOUL KING BROOK~!"**

BA-BA-BA-BONE~!

The lights came on, and Brook's face appeared on a giant screen on the stage, sending the audience screaming with cheers.

 **"HEY~!"** Brook yelled into a microphone. **"I'm all BONES~!"**

"IT'S HIM!"

"IT'S SOUL KING BROOK!"

Some of the girls in the audience are in tears at the sight of Brook.

"Melinda? Why are you crying?!"

"Because I love him so much~!"

"AAAAAAAH! SOUL KING, WE LOVE YOU~!"

Some of the audience members started fainting, which caused the security guards to come.

"Whoa! Hey! Someone, get a stretcher! These people are dropping like flies!"

 **"YOHOHOHOHO~!"** Brook laughed. **"HELLO, SABAODY~! LET'S MAKE TONIGHT THE BEST ANNIVERSARY EVER~!"**

The crowd cheered.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Grove 44 at the island's shoreline…

"Hmm…" GASP! "Oh~! Locked on target!"

Two women turned and saw a man with blonde hair staring at them with hearts. Well…visible eye in this case, considering that his right eye hidden.

"Women~!" Sanji swooned. "Real live women~!"

Sanji now has his right eye covered by his hair, now revealing his left eye (which is revealed to also have a swirled eyebrow, both of which are curled to the right), and his hair has grown somewhat slightly longer. He has also grown a dark brown goatee and some stubble on his upper lip. His neck has gotten thicker with muscle, and he now wears a black and yellow 3-piece suit.

Sanji may've physically changed, but after spending two years in the Peachy Kingdom, it appears his perverted nature has not changed a bit. In fact, it looks like it got even worse.

"This island is flocking are flocking with real beauties~," Sanji said with tears in his eyes and drool seeping from his mouth, much to the disgust of the women. "Just like the ones I've dreamed of, day after day these last two years!"

"Uh…who is that?" asked one of the ladies.

"I don't know, but he's so weird!" answered the other.

"VIVA SABAODY~!" Sanji cheered. "GIMME THEM LADIES~!"

The girls screamed and ran away from Sanji.

Behind Sanji is the cross-dressers of the Peachy Kingdom.

"Well, then, Sanji dear," said one of them, "looks like this is where we say goodbye! We'll miss you!"

"Well, I WON'T!" Sanji shouted, showing his middle finger to the cross-dressers. "I never wanna see you monsters, ever again! But, still, thanks for the ride here, and give Iva my regards and all that crap."

With that, Sanji turned and ran off.

"Wait for me, Nami Yuri Mimi and Robin, my dears~!" he swooned, tearfully. "Sanji, your knight in shining armor, has returned from Hell!"

"He's as wild and unruly as ever," said one of the cross-dressers, "but you know boys always pretend to hate the girls they like the most!"

"I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about him!" said another.

XXX

At another part in Sabaody where a very tall large build muscular man he had Black hair and a short beard, sideburns and thick eyebrow and black eye, wore a blue tank top A black gakuren with green cargo pants and black-and-white crepe-soled boot,

It was Magnes

Nahahaha I back yelled Magnes

Hey Magnes don't forget anything else said Bullman

Sure thanks said Magnes See ya later guys and give my regards to Gozu

Soon after that Magnes ran off

Luffy Hayate Everyone I'm Back

XXX

Meanwhile, in a certain tavern somewhere in the lawless part of the Sabaody Archipelago, a young woman in her 20s with long, orange hair, a tattoo consisting of a pinwheel and a tangerine, and dressed in nothing but a pair of skinny low-rise jeans and a striped bikini top is sitting at the counter, having a conversation with the barkeep another young woman who had long pink hair with a ponytail she wore light navy collar short jacket, light beige short shorts, and brown high heel boots.

"Have you heard the latest?" the barkeep asked. "Marine Headquarters has moved."

"Oh, has it?" asked the woman. "I thought it was around here, at Marineford."

"Not anymore," said the barkeep. "They traded locations with a branch called G-1 that was on the other side of the Red Line. The new Fleet Admiral who took Sengoku's place made the decision. They placed their new HQ in the waters where the Four Emperors reign! And since they left, two years ago, the Sabaody Archipelago has become even more lawless than before!"

"Oh," said the woman. "So that's what happened to this place, huh?"

It has gotten wilder than the Last time we were here said the other woman

She picked up her glass and was about to take a drink, but then…

"What?! Are you freaking serious?! A bounty 55,000,000 Berries?!"

 **BANG!**

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH! OH, GOD!"

 **THUD!** A man fell to the floor, clutching his leg in pain. Sitting in front of him are a group of people.

The first is a rather large and obese middle-aged man. His face is very broad with his forehead jutting prominently outward, almost concealing his eyebrows entirely. He has facial hair that extends from the ends of his mouth to his chin, and his nose comprises of a narrow bridge, sloping outward, like his forehead, and ending in a large, wide, and rounded set of nostrils. His legs are thin, compared to the rest of his body, and hairy, and he seems to have this permanent grin on his face. He also has an X-shaped stitched scar on his belly and another stitched scar on his left shoulder. In his hand is a flintlock pistol. His attire consists of a red vest and blue shorts, as well as a rather unkempt straw hat with a red-and-black striped band on his head, and a pair of boots, and underneath his eye with a scar with a scar with his three-stitched scar.

The second is a Tall man carrying a sword.

The third is a short, potbellied woman with a wide face and short hair with a bun near the top of her head. She wears a polka-dotted top and a lavender skirt, bearing a rather portly midriff. She wears a tattoo that looked like the one the young woman at the counter is wearing. She also wears black high heels.

The fourth is a tall, skinny man with a long neck, thick lips and no chin. He wears a flowered shirt and a haircut pointing upward. He wears a pair of black sunglasses that do not go on his ears, but instead on his nose, and is smoking a cigarette. He wears a pair of pants, a Hawaiian shirt that is buttoned up, and a pair of brown shoes.

The fifth and last is a man at the same size and obesity as the first man. He wears a mask similar to the Sniper King, only larger and more exaggerated and it doesn't fully cover his face. The long nose also seems to be a part of the mask. The horns on the mask are straighter and rounder. He wears striped pants and a dark red cape, similar to that of the Sniper King's, and a plain shirt. He also wears brown boots and a yellow sash around his waist. He has large, curly, black hair and a thick beard.

The Sixth is a Large fat man with a sideburn and beard

The Seventh is a curvious young woman with Pink Hair

The Eighth is short man with silver hair and wear a Bandana

"Why don't you take a second look at the flyer, moron?" asked "Luffy". "I only want people with bounties of 70,000,000 Berries or more! Otherwise, we're not accepting any other low-class pirates below that level! I'm even surprised that you managed to make it far with a measly little bounty like yours!"

"D…damn you!" cursed the pirate whom "Luffy" had shot.

"Get lost, you piece of crap!" "Luffy" said. "Don't you know who I am?! I'm the son of the Revolutionary Dragon!"

Whoever these people. they may say that they are the Straw Hat Pirates…but they are definitely not.

That Right I also the son of Gold Roger the now deceased King of the Pirates

"Hee-hee…" giggled "Nami and Mimi".

"We don't want any weaklings on our crew!" said "Sniper King". "We're the chosen ones, pal! We're the Straw Hat Pirates, the elite pirate band, and we only take the best of the best!"

"Go on! Get outta here!" "Luffy" shouted.

 **BANG!** He shot at the pirate, again, causing him to scream before he limped out.

The patrons in the tavern only watched in disgust and fear, murmuring amongst themselves.

"Damn, that Straw Hat Luffy is one ruthless son of a bitch."

"He's sure earned that reputation, all right."

"Hey, Hayate!" "Luffy" called. "How many do we have so far?"

"Hmm," "Hayate" hummed, looking at a list. "Tallying them up, I'd say that makes about a hundred people. Three full bands of pirates have been recruited, along with ten individuals with big bounties on their heads!"

"Two of which are those infamous rookies!" "Luffy" commented. "'Wet-Haired' Caribou and 'Blood Splatter' Coribou! They're well known for killing Marine soldiers! Those two brothers are pirate captains with bounties of 210,000,000 Berries and 190,000,000 Berries! DOHAHAHAHA! They'll certainly come in handy! Keep 'em coming, boys!"

The woman glared at the group of pirates before she turned away.

Who the hell do they think are, impersonating Luffy and Hayate like that? she thought.

What wrong?

Nothing.

"Hey, barkeep!" "Luffy" called. "More grog, on the double! And you two there, ladies! Don't just sit there, drinking! Why don't you two come over here and sit next to me, huh? DOHAHAHAHA! You're pretty easy on the eyes, there!"

You two to How about a chance to drinks us said Hayate

"Thanks, but no thanks," said the woman, sarcastically.

No thank said the Other woman "We're waiting for someone

Everyone gasped, and the room grew silent.

"Are those two crazy?!"

"She just turned him down!"

"Young ladies, please!" the barkeep whispered to two women. "Think this over! Don't you know who that is?! That's Straw Hat Luffy! He's that crazy pirate who leaped, headfirst, into the Paramount War two years ago, along with Wolf Fang Hayate! You know! That one?!"

"Sniper King" broke into a laughter.

"You two are waiting for someone, you say?" he asked. "they probably some coward who'll faint at the sound Captain Luffy and Vice Captain Hayate's name!"

"Look, don't be shy," "Luffy" said. "I'm in a good mood, right now! Just come over here and sit by me! I'm lonely~!"

"I'm not gonna tell you, again," said the woman as he turned to him, revealing her tawny brown eyes. "We're NOT gonna drink you! You got that, Straw Wolf…what's your name, again?"

"Oh, man, They're dead!" said one of the patrons.

"My name is Straw Hat Luffy!" "Luffy" boomed, holding his flintlock in his hand, but then, "Nami" took it away while Mimi Draw her flintlock.

"Hang on there, captain," she said. "Let us deal with them."

"Nami and Mimi" approached the two woman and pointed the gun in front of their face.

"Look, you girls," she said. "You've got two choices. accept Captain Luffy's invitation, or you get a face full of lead. Oh, and by the way, I forgot to mention, but I've got a bounty on my head, too. The name's 'Cat Burglar' Nami, and don't you forget it!"

Yes You should not make captain Luffy angry I have a bounty on my head as well It Pink Hair Mimi and don't you forget either

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to hit on girls who've already spoken for, as well as pull a gun on them?!"

I guess it time to teach you a lesson

"Huh?" "Luffy" muttered.

 **KREEK!**

"Special Attack: Green Star…DEVIL!"

 **TWANG! BOOM! CHOMP!** A pellet was fired, and from it, an explosion went off, followed by a giant flytrap emerging from it and trapping "Nami" in its jaws.

Water Fist

A Powerful Blast of Water appear knock down Mimi

"AAAAAH!" they screamed. "What is this?!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" shouted "Luffy".

 **WHAP!** The vines from the flytrap wrapped around the "Straw Hats", hanging them in the air.

While the both women seemed surprised and confused by the situation, someone sat down next to them.

"Hey, there, ladies," said a young man. "Wanna have a drink with us?"

The woman turned to see a man with a familiar long nose. The man raised his hat with his finger, revealing his face and a young man with straight white hair and wear a black bandanna on his head.

The woman gasped and smiled.

"USOPP ROKUREN!" she cried.

Oh Good see you again she cried

"Long time, no see, huh Nami- OOF!"

Hey Nami sis Mimi sis - OOF!"

 **WHAP!** Nami and Mimi pulled both Usopp and Rokuren's face into their cleavage, which has grown quite a bit in the last two years.

"Yeah, long time, no see, huh, Usopp Rokuren?" Nami asked, jumping up and down in delight. "Wow! Look at you! You look so much bigger and stronger, now!"

"I see the two of you've grown, as well," Usopp said, his voice muffled by Nami's breasts. "In more ways than one."

Nami pulled away from Usopp, who has indeed grown in the last two years. He was no longer obese, and his hair has grown. He has gained some more muscle and is a bit taller than he used to be. He now has a new pair of goggles around his neck and a pair of headphones on his ears. He also sports a little goatee and a new white sun cap on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders and a pair of cowboy boots (without spurs). His trademark yellow satchel is replaced with a red one, but he still wears his trademark blue-and-white striped arm band.

Huh that weird their something a bit different with you Rokuren said, Mimi

Huh what is asked Rokuren

Have You gotten taller you use to be shorter said, Mimi

Huh you right you said Nami You much taller more the Mimi and Myself

Indeed Rokuren goes through a significant growth spurt now much taller and around the Same height as Usopp he now wears a black and grey T-shirt underneath a sky blue jacket that has a sea blue neck and cuffs and a white zip with grey, slightly baggy pants.

Huh oh yeah I been doing lot of grown up during those two years said Rokuren

"Hey, Usopp," Nami said, pointing at the giant flytrap that was eating the Fake Straw Hats. "Did you do that?"

"Sure did!" Usopp said, proudly. "That there is my new weapon, the Pop Green! I wasn't just spending those last two years staring out at sea, you know! No offense, Nami, but I'm not part of that Weakling Trio with you Chosuke Nene and Chopper, anymore. I've gone up a whole new level! No matter what happens, I'll never run away! I've finally become a true warrior of the sea!"

He not the only one I masterd my Devil Fruit powers at a whole new level said Rokuren I gotten much stronger the ever before

"Hey, punk!" said the fake Sniper King, trapped in a vine. "Are you the one who did this?!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Usopp questioned. "THE SNIPER KING?! BUT HOW?!"

No way Sniper King questioned Rokuren

"Just ignore them, Usopp Rokuren," said Nami. "Come on, let's go somewhere else so we can catch up. Besides, there's something I need to ask you, anyway Mimi let's go."

As Nami proceed to drag Usopp and Rokuren out as Mimi follow them, the fake Luffy and Hayate struggled to get out of the vines.

"Hey, you four!" he shouted. "Get back here! Don't you know who I am?!"

Come back you bastard shouted Fake Hayate

"Huh?! Luffy?!" Usopp questioned.

"What Luffy and Bro questioned Rokuren Have you put on weight Luffy?!"

"That's not them, Usopp Rokuren!" Nami snapped.

"Wait, miss!" the barkeep called. "What about your drink?!"

Keep the change said Rokuren where he throw money to Barkeeper to paid for the Drinks

"Get those four!" shouted the fake Luffy. "We gotta make an example of 'em!"

The fake Nami noticed strange bubbles in the air.

"What are these things?!" she asked.

 **SLAM!** Nami Mimi Usopp and Rokuren left the tavern.

 **WHUFF! WHUFF! WHUFF! WHUFF!** Some dark clouds began to form in the bar.

"Huh?" the fake Luffy questioned. "Are those…storm clouds?"

 **FWASH!** The clouds flashed.

"Uh-oh…"

XXX

 **KRRZZZZZZT! BA-BA-BA-BA-BOOOOOOM!** There is clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning coming from inside the tavern, followed by screams as Nami Mimi Usopp and Rokuren walked away.

Whoa Amazing said Rokuren

"What?!" Usopp questioned. "You two been spending two years on a Sky Island?!"

Seriously Rokuren questioned

"That's right," Nami said. "I get some new technology from it, too, but that beside the point."

"So, what did you wanna ask me?" Usopp asked.

Nami suddenly stopped walking, and Usopp noticed that the navigator had her head down and her eyes hooded.

"Usopp," she began before she turned to face him, revealing a hopeful yet sad look in her eyes, "have you seen Luffy and Hayate? Not the one you saw in the tavern. I mean the REAL Luffy and Hayate."

"Oh!" Usopp said. "S…sorry, Nami. Rokuren I checked with Rayleigh before I came by here. He said that he and Hayate aren't here, yet, but they should be on their way."

Nami looked away.

"It figures," she said.

"Aw They're not here yet said, Mimi, I miss them a lot

"…you two really miss them, huh?" Usopp asked, sympathetically.

"Of course, We miss them!" Nami answered. Especially after…"

"…I know," Usopp said. "Ace and Lang's death."

"I've never seen Luffy look so distraught, before," Nami said, remembering Luffy and Hayate's picture in the newspaper, two years ago. "And…when I saw Ace and Langs's body, I almost felt like I was about to throw up." She suddenly became angry.

Yeah Luffy and Hayate must have gone through a lot said, Mimi

I guess that because that you in love with Bro Nami sis said Rokuren

Nami suddenly react what Rokuren said and Hit hit on the Head for what he says

Shut up shouted Nami in embarrassment and anger

Ouch shout Rokuren in pain as a bump appear on his Head

Whoa, scary cried Usopp "Nami, calm down!"

Nami took a deep breath and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You're right," Nami said. "I guess I wasn't thinking for a minute."

"Hey! I know!" Mimi said. "Nami Let's go shopping! That always cheers you up, right?"

"Yeah, good idea," Nami said. "Let's go."

With that, the four Straw Hat Pirates left.

XXX

Meanwhile, back inside the tavern, the fake Straw Hats emerged from the wreckage, and needless to say, the fake Luffy and Hayate was furious.

"Find those bastards," the fake Luffy began, "AND PUMP 'EM FULL OF LEAD!"

Yeah I made them shouted Fake Hayate

XXX

At Shakky's Rip-Off Bar, Sanji has found his way there, and he was more than happy to see Shakky and Miko, again. However, he soon got a rather overwhelming surprise.

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "You mean the dumb-ass swordsman and the Spike Head got here first?! Man, the seas are gonna be rough for our restart!"

" Saizo is second he arrived at the same as Zoro and Franky came second," Miko said. "He came ten days ago and went straight for your ship."

"Oh, so Sunny is safe," Sanji commented. "That's good."

"Yep," Rayleigh agreed. "She didn't get so much as a scratch on her, but you should really thank him."

"Yeah," Sanji said before he turned to Duval and the Rosy Life Riders, who are all covered in bandages.

The Rosy Life Riders spent the last two years defending the Thousand Sunny from those who wanted to steal or destroy her, and according to Rayleigh, they did a pretty good job of it, too.

"Think nothing of it, Young Master Sanji!" exclaimed Duval, who is in a full body cast. "Call it a badge of honor! I regret absolutely nothing!"

"Yeah! It's only gonna take him a year to recover!" exclaimed the Rosy Life Riders.

"We owe you, big time, Duval," said Sanji. "I didn't realize how dutiful you and your men can be."

"Huh? Handsome?" Duval questioned, once again misinterpreting the statement, and giving a rather crooked wink. "HAHAHAHA! I was only trying to pay you back, Young Master Sanji! Through rain, shine, storm, and snow, I stood my ground and protected your ship from those bloodthirsty ne'er-do-wells, day-after-day-after-day! I have been hurt all over…but I kept fighting until the very end!"

"Oh, boss!" the Rosy Life said, tearfully.

"Nami and Mimi came third," said Miko.

"Really?!" Sanji asked, excitedly. "NAMI AND MIMI, MY DEAR~! Where are they ?! Where?! I must see their smiling face!"

"Oh, they got a bit lonely, so she left to do some shopping," Shakky replied."

They must feel sad about

"Oh, yeah," Sanji said. "Poor Nami Mimi…and Luffy and Hayate, too. I mean…they lost their brothers, for crying out loud!"

"Hey!" Duval called. "What about my epic struggle?! Have you forgotten about me, already?!"

"Yuri and Chosuke came in Fourth Usopp and Rokuren came fifth," Shakky continued. "they got here about three days ago. When they heard Nami and Mimi went off on her own, they went to go find them and keep them company."

"What?!" Sanji questioned. "Why that no good punks! I ought to break them right now! They better not put any of the moves on Nami!"

 _Nami and Mimi's shopping!_ the perverted cook thought. _I hope they get something really sexy!_

"Chopper and Nene came in Sixth," Shakky said. " then you showed up and Magnes also arrived as well. Brook came to the island for a concert, today. So, counting you, there are already fourteen of you on the Archipelago."

"Wait, back up a minute," Sanji said. "Concert? What concert?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Shakky asked. "Brook's become a famous music star in the last two years."

"Music star, huh?" asked Sanji. "I wonder if he's even been training."

"Nico Robin Ron Tobi, Hayate, and Luffy are the only ones who haven't come yet," said Rayleigh.

Yes It's no easy feat just getting to the island, alone." said Daimon

"I didn't know that you two were the one who trained Luffy and Hayate, Rayleigh and Daimon," Sanji mused. "He must be a hell of a lot stronger, now, huh?"

Yes they were progressing nicely said Daimon

"We haven't seen them in six months," said Rayleigh. "I can't wait to see how much that they have grown!"

"And I can't wait to see how much Nami Mimi Yuri and Robin have grown~!" Sanji swooned as blood came leaking out of his nose.

"Uh…are you gonna be all right?" Rayleigh asked.

And your nose is bleeding said Daimon

XXX

Somewhere else in the Sabaody Archipelago…

"Reporting from the Sabaody Archipelago. Targets located. Repeat: we have located Nico Robin and Ron Tobi."

 **"Good. Remember, don't kill any of them. Bring them back here, alive."**

Behind one of the buildings, it is revealed that Robin is hiding there, panting like she had just run a marathon and holding two flyers in her hands.

Robin has let her grow out, all the way down to her lower back, and she pulled it back, as well, revealing her forehead and ears. Her outfit consists of a long pink sarong and a partially zipped purple leather vest with a V-neckline and a rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder. She wears a pair of sunglasses, pink high-heeled pumps, and slung over her shoulder is a pink backpack.

Like Nami, her chest has gotten larger.

"It looks I lost them," Robin said, catching her breath,

Robin are you alright said, Tobi

Ah Tobi said, Robin

We should be careful the Government still remain persistent as ever noted Tobi as he take off his mask and hood

Tobi appears in front of Robin he has grown his hair and had grown much thicker Tobi now wears robes consisted of a dress uniform and white hood which featured blue lining along the lower part of the robes was layered at the back. Around the waist was a thin red sash and wear brown boots with leggings that extended

Tobi notice Robin looked down at the flyers in her hands. One is a flyer for Soul King Brook's Farewell Concert and the other is the recruiting notice for the Fake Straw Hats.

What That asked Tobi

"I don't know answered Robin Soul King Brook's concert?" Robin questioned. "Pirates wanted for the Straw Hat Pirates?" She removed her sunglasses. "What is going on here?"

Soul King Brook's concert?" Robin questioned. "Pirates wanted for the Straw Hat Pirates?" She removed her sunglasses. "What is going on here?"

Well whatever it is we should get going said, Tobi

You're Right agreed, Robin

Tobi and Robin soon left

XXX

At Another Part of Sabaody A Young Woman in her 20s with short light brown hair she wore a lab coat and Sunglasses a white dress blouse with a black belt, Capri-length black leggings and black tassel loafers with no socks. It was Yuri

She happens to witness the Pirates gonna wild and fighting each other while she was walking around and Put Up her Glasses

Thing here is getting so much wilder here the Last time said, Yuri Pirate are acting more wilder and aggressive here then before

XXX

Another Part in Sabaody Chosuke who currently buying something thing to upgrade his Machine He has grown taller like Rokuren he wore an light blue jacket and tennis shoes with white socks and Black Shorts.

Hey don't you have better asked Chosuke

Well said The Owner we this electro booster charger

This will do thanks said Chosuke

Chosuke leave the store where he saw fake Straw Hat

The first is a middle-aged man with a beer gut, chubby face, thick eyebrows. He has angry eyebrows and thick lips. He has green hair, and three earrings on his left ear, and a plain shirt. He also wears a metal-studded belt and a pair of shorts with the number 34 on them, as well as a pair of blue and white shoes.

The Second was a Plain Man with spikey hair

The third is a very pale and skinny man with bags under his eyes and a pointed chin. His hair is parted, like Sanji's hair, only it looks more like an afro. He wears a black suit with a blue shirt and black tie, but it's loose-fitted. He also has a somewhat swirled eyebrow, like Sanji.

The fourth is a very short and plain woman. She has shoulder-length hair and her nose is flat, like Robin's, only wider between the eyes and longer. She wears a plain dark purple dress, carries a purse, and has red high heel shoes.

The fifth is a light brown fox with black legs, has a curly-Q mustache, and a chain leash around his neck. He wears a pink top hat like Chopper's, only this one doesn't have the pink "X".

The Sixth is a light brown woman

The Seventh was a small girl with Short Peach hair

The eighth was a Man with a Mask with black spiky hair

Huh who are those guy questioned Chosuke and why they dress up like us

XXX

At Grove 47...

"Hey! Zoro! Saizo Sanji Yuri! Robin Tobi! There you are! What happened to you guys? We haven't seen you in ages!"

Robin It's me Nene call Nene

Tony-Tony Chopper is walking through the grove, carrying his "explorer's stick". He hasn't seem to have changed, very much, though, aside from his clothing. He now wears a blue helmet with a ring of white dots around the circle over his treasured pink hat. He also wears a white-and-yellow vertically striped tank top and a pair of orange shorts. He also seems a bit slimmer, but he still has that cute face.

Nene has also grown taller (though she is still rather short at 160 cm), slim, curvaceous, and quite well-endowed with a pronounced hourglass figure she wore a dark kimono with a sash that partially revealed her cleavage.

Right now, Chopper is following who he thinks are his old friends, but if he had taken a closer look, he would see that they're anything but.

"I've never seen Zoro Saizo and Sanji be so friendly to each other, before," Chopper mused.

"I guess two years really can change how a person acts! Hey, guys! Why are you all ignoring me? It's me! Chopper! Don't tell me you don't recognize me!"

Why are you all ignoring me? It's me! Chopper! shouted Chopper

Don't tell me you don't recognize us!" said Nene

"Hey," whispered the fake Zoro. "Why is this talking raccoon dog and this girl following? What does it want?"

This Girl looks familiar said Fake Saizo

"Hey, guys, look at this!" said the fake Sanji, who is holding Chopper's wanted poster.

The two men looked back at Chopper and Nene, who still beamed at them.

"They noticed us!" he said. "Hey, guys! It's me! You all look kind of different, but that's okay! I can still tell it's you!"

Good to see you again you guy said Nene

"It's the Straw Hats' real pet, Chopper the Cotton Candy Lover," said the fake Sanji. "He's worth 50 Berries! The Straw Hats must've dumped him here on the island when they were still alive and that Girl must have been taken care of it.

"That's it!" whispered the fake Zoro. "He must think we're his masters! No wonder he's following us! I say we ditch the fox and keep the real deal! If our pet looks like the one on the wanted poster, we'll look even more convincing!"

"That's a good idea," said the fake Robin, "but what does it eat?"

"Cotton candy!" answered the fake Sanji. "What do you think?!"

"But we don't have any!" the fake Robin said.

"Well, do something!" the fake Sanji said.

"Get out of here!" the fake Robin said to the fake Chopper. "Go on! Shoo!"

 **THWAK!** She kicked the fox away, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Huh?" Chopper muttered.

"Oh, Chopper," said the fake Robin as she approached the little reindeer, holding a cucumber in her hand. "Come here, cutie. I have a cucumber for you!"

Hey Chopper are you having Fun, said Fake Tobi

 **CHOMP!** The fake Chopper bit the fake Robin on her head, causing it to bleed.

Robin's gotten scarier, Chopper thought, sweat dropping.

Tobi also gotten weird said Nene

"NOW!"

All of a sudden, two men appeared out of nowhere, holding a large sack, and charged at the fake Robin and fake Tobi, who gasped in shock. **WHUP! ZOOOOM!** The men grabbed the fake Robin and the fake Chopper and fake Nene, put her in the sack, and raced away.

"AAH!" Chopper yelped. "ROBIN TOBI!"

"What?!" the fake Sanji asked. "Nico Robin and Ron Tobi?! Where?! …oh, wait."

"Oh, no!" Nene cried. "Robin and Tobi's been kidnapped by human traffickers!"

XXX

In Grove 12, the real Robin and Tobi is walking through the lawless area, headed to Shakky's Rip-Off Bar.

 **"Reporting from the Sabaody Archipelago. We've capture Nico Robin and Ron Tobi, as well as a fox that's bitten her a Girl as well and won't let go!"**

"We'd better hurry," Tobi said.

Right said Robin "I wonder if the others made it here, yet."

XXX

Marineford (former Marine Headquarters), Marine Branch G-1.

Everyone is in an uproar.

"The Straw Hat Pirates have reappeared at the Sabaody Archipelago?!"

"Yes, sir! It appears that they're recruiting, sir!"

Vice-Admiral Momonga seethed.

"To think, we actually thought that they were dead after all these years," he thought aloud. "Contact Headquarters! If Straw Hat Luffy and his crew really are alive, then we'll need reinforcements, right away!"

"Yes, sir, Vice-Admiral Momonga!"

XXX

Back at the Sabaody Archipelago, there is chaos in another part of the lawless area.

"TWO PEOPLE'S BEEN SHOT!"

It is revealed that the fake Luffy and Hayate has shot two women with long hair and one with a ponytail, and a man with a long nose and a white sun cap and a man wearing a bandana.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted the man. "Why did you shoot at us?! What in the hell did we ever do to you?!"

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" asked the fake Luffy. "We were only looking for these four people who look like you. A man with a long nose and a woman with long hair another man with a Bandana and a woman with a ponytail. What? You got a problem with me, pal?"

"You…you bastard!" the man said.

Damn You said the Other man

"Looks like you do," said the fake Luffy.

Yeah agreed Fake Hayate

 **BANG!** They fired their gun at both men, shooting them in the leg.

"AAAAAAAAUGH!" they screamed.

The crowd watched in disgust and fear.

"That Straw Hat Luffy and Wolf Fang Hayate is so cruel…!"

"Hey! Are you four all right?!" asked a nearby bystander. "Hang in there! I'll get you to the hospital!"

"Find those four!" shouted the fake Luffy. "Find those two, so We can rip their heads.

While fake Luffy was ranting, he didn't notice that someone walking through the city. No one could tell what he looked like, though, because he is wearing a hooded cloak and carrying a backpack. By his side is a young man wear white collar shirt and wear a black jacket..

Suddenly, **WHUMP! THUD!** The stranger's backpack bumped into the fake Luffy and Hayate by accident.

"Oops!" said the stranger. "Did I bump into you? Sorry about that. This backpack is so big and kinda hard to carry. Anyway, We're in a hurry, so We gotta go.

"Are they out of their mind?!"

"Doesn't he know that that's Straw Hat Luffy and Wolf Fang Hayate?!"

"He and that dog are dead meat!"

"HEY, YOU, TWO!" shouted the fake Luffy. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Yeah we got something to say to you shouted Fake Hayate

The strangers stopped in their tracks, and They turned, revealing their faces to be the real Monkey D. Luffy and Date D Hayate.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

What do they want muttered Hayate


	2. Chapter 2 18 Pirates

**Chapter 2** **18 Pirates**

* * *

 _Flashback; about an hour ago_

On the Kuja Pirates' ship…

"There's the Sabaody Archipelago in the distance."

"Yeah! I can see it! Thanks for bringing us all the way back, here, Hancock! We owe you, big time!"

I thank you for helping us for most of the time Hancock said Hayate

"I'm sorry, Luffy, Hayate but I'm afraid this is as far as we can take you two. No one must find out about our relationship."

"Oh. Okay." said Luffy

You one of the Eleven Warlord, after all, It would put your title at risk said Hayate

Hancock holds up two fake noses and mustaches.

"You and Hayate should wear this," said Hancock.

"HAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed. "No way! We don't need that!"

 _Clearly, We don't,_ Hayate thought.

"Is that so?" Hancock asked. "Well, then, you two should keep your face hidden, at least."

Luffy is wearing Hancock's cloak and Hayate wear a similar cloak as well

"Right now, the whole world thinks you two are dead," said Hancock. "But thanks to what happened, two years ago, the whole world knows your faces. If both of you are discovered, you may not be able to make it off these islands."

"Okay," Luffy said.

Hancock then turned to a gigantic backpack.

"Here are some supplies for you," said Hancock. "I packed 500 changes of clothes, 1,000 boxed lunches, a five-year supply of handkerchiefs, tissues, and towels. There's also a three-year supply of drinking water and snacks, and silverware, a three year supply of toothbrushes, hand lotion, and bug bite ointment, and-"

Uh hey Hancock we don't need that much supply said Hayate

"HE RIGHT! Elder Nyon shouted. PACK IT LIGHTER!"

Man _!_ Hayate thought. _She is so weird!_

After lightening the load in the backpack, Luffy and Hayate prepared to go ashore.

"If you and Hayate ever need us, Luffy," Hancock said, "the Kuja Pirates will always be ready to come to your aid. Don't forget that."

"Thanks for everything, guys!" Luffy said to the Kuja Warriors.

"Good luck, Luffy," Marguerite said.

"Oh! And Marguerite. you too said Hayate

"Of course," said Marguerite.

Marguerite is shown to have become one of the Kuja Warriors,

"Luffy Hayate," Hancock said. "Before you two leave…I have one more request."

Look If it about marry you I decline said Hayate

"Yeah, I already said I'm not gonna marry you," Luffy said.

"No it's not about that. said, Hancock, You two may leave…but please don't say goodbye."

Is that all asked Hayate Okay then well I hope I can see you again anytime soon

Hancock gasped, blushing.

"Is that it?" Luffy asked, smiling. "I never say goodbye to anyone, especially my friends! That's because I always wanna see 'em again!"

Hancock gasped, again

XXX

Luffy and Hayate stands in a dinghy, sailing off to Sabaody

"We're off~!" Luffy called to the Kuja.

"Farewell!"

"See you later, Luffy and Hayate!"

"Good luck to you~!"

"See ya~!" Luffy called.

Meanwhile, Hancock is blushing as red as a tomato.

"They said that they wanted to see me again," she whispered. "Could it be…are we…engaged?!"

"OF COURSE NYOT!" shouted Elder Nyon.

 _Flashback end_

In Grove 47 of the Sabaody Archipelago, the fake Straw Hats surrounded Luffy and Blizzard, glaring at him with malicious grins, while the crowd watched, terrified.

"You bumped into us on purpose, didn't you?" the fake Luffy questioned. "You two embarrassed us in front of my men and all these people! Do you have any idea who we are, kid?! You made a fool of us in public!"

Fake Luffy pointed his gun right into the real Luffy's cheek and Fake Hayate also point his gun at the Real Hayate

"I'm an elite pirate with a bounty of 400,000,000 Berries! STRAW HAT LUFFY!" he shouted before he turned to the fake Hayate. "Hayate and I were the ones who wreaked havoc in Marineford, two years ago! You should be down on your knees, begging for your life!"

I also have a bounty 400'000'000 Million too said Fake Hayate You should beg for you life as the Captain said

These guys are posting as Luffy and me thought Hayate If we make a scene there no way us to set sail

"You should listen to him," said the fake Nami. "Just a minute ago, a man with a long nose another with a bandana and two women with long, orange hair and one with pink hair with a ponytail embarrassed us. The captain's in a really bad mood, right now, so hurry up!"

Luffy and Hayate just stood there,

"One wrong move, now, you two are buzzard food," said the fake Franky. "The captain has a hair trigger, you know what I mean?"

The crowd shivered and murmured amongst each other.

"Just do it, kid!" said one man. "You're going up against the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Sorry I bumped into you," Luffy said, "but We really gotta get going."

Sorry We have no time to waste said Hayate

With that, Luffy and Hayate walked away, again, but Luffy's overstuffed backpack bumped into his impostor. The crowd gasped in horror.

"Oh, no!"

 **CHAK!** The fake Luffy pointed his gun at the real Luffy's head.

"Fine," he said, "but you asked for it, kid!"

Die said Fake Hayate

"AAAAAAAH!" a woman screamed.

 **BANG!** The gun is fired, and time seemed to slow down.

In mere seconds, Luffy and Hayate pulled back out of the gun's line of fire before the bullet could hit him,though it wouldn't harm him, due to his rubber body. However, considering the fact that everyone would see the bullet bounce off of him, that probably would've blown his cover, and Hancock told him to stay out of trouble.

Then, Luffy looked up at the fake Straw Hats, and then, **VEEN!** He gave them all a death glare. As Luffy and Hayate walked away, **THUD!** The fake Straw Hats fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth, which shocked the crowd.

"W…what did that kid do?!"

Hancock said that no one should recognize us, or we won't be able to leave. said Luffy"

Yes we should tried to avoid anything that going here said Hayate this place is getting wilder then the Last time we were here

"Maybe We should get something to eat, while I'm here," he thought aloud. "I should probably put on that mustache, too."

Idiot, we should just head to the Sunny whisperd Hayate

XXX

In Grove 17...

"Finally," said Robin. "We found you."

Robin has finally made it to the Thousand Sunny, who is covered in a strange coating.

"It's good to see you again, Sunny," said Robin. "We sorry we made you wait for those two long years, but I'm so glad you're safe."

"To be honest I quite surprised that you didn't suffer a scratch during these two years Sunny said, Tobi as he took off his hood and Mask

As Tobi and Robin went on board…

"Huh? Hey! Who's that Man and sexy lady?!"

Robin and Tobi looked up and saw someone.

"Could it be our SUPER archeologist and Tactician…NICO ROBIN AND RON TOBI?!"

 **KLANK!** Franky flashed his signature pose.

A pause came.

"…it's good to see you, too, Franky," said Robin with a smile.

It quite awhile Franky said Tobi

Yes, it is indeed Franky. He has shaved his hair in a buzz cut, and also has two stitched-up scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck, which indicated that he had sewn his skin back on after it burned off after that incident in Baldimore, the Mechanical Island, and making it seem more than likely that he has finally fashioned his metal exoskeleton to wrap around his entire body, and not just his visible front (since he couldn't do any work on his backside considering he was doing it himself).

His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance. He now appears to be wearing metal-rigged suspenders. He has replaced his elbows with large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them, and his trademark star has been re-tattooed and split by an edge. He still wears his signature Speedo, but now, he wears a red palm tree-motif Hawaiian shirt.

"I see you haven't changed very much," Robin commented.

"Oh, I've changed, all right!" said Franky. "Just look at this body! I'm the stuff dreams are made of! Behold, the greatest transformation of all time! I'm beyond human comprehension!"

"Well, you're certainly right about that," said Robin. "I have absolutely no idea what you are, now."

Well Your Personality didn't change much said Tobi only your Body

"Huh?" Franky murmured. "You saying I'm a freak or something? Aw, that's sweet of ya!"

You know That wasn't a compliment said, Tobi

"So, this is the new ship's coating, huh?" Robin asked as she poked the coating. "It feels like jelly."

"You got that right!" Franky said. "Rayleigh sure is a genius! Now we can sail the depths of the sea! Isn't technology beautiful?! By the way, I went to see Rayleigh, already. You two went down to the bar, right? What number are you?"

"We're number eight," said Robin. "Luffy and Hayate are the last ones."

"That's SUPER great!" Franky said as he sat down on a lawn chair. "That means we'll be heading out, real soon! I've finished the maintenance and installed all the new weaponry, too! HAHAHAHA!"

"Who else is here?" Robin asked.

"Well, according to Rayleigh, Zoro and Saizo made it here, first," said Franky. "Then I got here, and then Yuri and Chosuke came and then Nami and Mimi came, but then she left to go shopping. Usopp came fourth. He went to go buy fuel and maybe keep company until Luffy comes back. Chopper and Nene came fifth, followed by, Magnes and then Sanji, who went go to buy food for the road, and last, there's you!" "Uh-huh," Robin said. "Franky? Can I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh," Robin said. "Franky? Can I ask you something?"

Franky nodded as he drank some cola.

"Do you know anything about this?" Robin asked as she showed Franky the poster for Brook's concert. "About Brook's concert?"

"Oh, yeah!" Franky replied. "Brook's TD's are selling everywhere! Can you believe it? HE traversed the dark seas of despair and emerged a dazzling music star! He's standing on a SUPER glorious stage being cheered by an army of adoring fans! But…there's the possibility…that he may not wanna be a pirate anymore."

"Hmm…something tells me that's not likely," Tobi mused.

XXX

In the Sabao Dome, Brook is up on stage, singing his song, Bone to Be Wild.

 **"Wow! Living in the South Blue!  
Yeah! So shaggy!  
But I got no beard~!"**

The crowd cheered.

XXX

In Grove 47...

"Hey, Captain!"

"Captain, Luffy!"

"Luffy! It's you! I missed you, so much! Hey, are you feeling okay? Especially after…you know?"

The fake Zoro and Sanji (who have been followed by Chopper and Nene) have returned to the fake Luffy,Hayate Nami, Franky, and Sniper King. , however, is nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" asked the fake Sanji.

"Luffy! Nami! Franky!" Chopper exclaimed, joyfully. "Huh? Sniper King?!"

"I…I suddenly felt this chill," said the fake Luffy, sitting on a crate. "What sort of trick did that kid pull off?"

"You guys sure do look different," Chopper said. "But I bet you guys are whole lot stronger, huh?"

"Anyway, captain, we have bigger fish to fry," said the fake Zoro. "Cocoa…I mean, 'Robin'…she…err…"

"Hey," whispered a nearby pirate. "Aren't those the Straw Hat Pirates? What are they doing on the street?"

"Well, what happened is…" another pirate answered.

"What did you say, Zoro?!" questioned the fake Luffy. "Robin got kidnapped!"

"Oh, yeah!" Chopper said. "Luffy, that's what I came to tell you! Tobi and Robin's been-"

"Who did it?!" the fake Luffy asked.

"We don't know!" answered the fake Zoro.

"It might've been human traffickers, Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed. "Just like with Camie!"

"It was probably someone who holds a grudge against the real Nico Robin and Ron Tobi," the fake Sanji whispered, "and they mistook Cocoa and Marlon for her."

"That's possible," whispered the fake Luffy. "They do look a lot alike. Looks like the hoax worked against us, this time."

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" asked Chopper.

"Whatever," said the fake Luffy. "Forget about Robin. It was fate that she got captured."

"Huh?" the fake Zoro muttered. "Uh…okay, captain."

"WHAT?!" Chopper questioned. "Luffy, Robin's been kidnapped! And you're saying to forget about her?!"

"Who gives a damn?!" asked the fake Luffy. "Anyway, have a hundred pirates we recruited here assemble at Grove 46! The man with the long nose, the kid with the Bandana the woman with the long, orange hair, the woman with the pink hair the guy with the huge backpack, and the guy with the Hood! Find all four of 'em and make 'em regret the day they embarrassed Straw Hat Luffy!"

"Yes, captain!" the fake Straw Hats said.

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" Chopper said. "What's happened to you?! Did your completely change in the last two years?! You're making so sad, I wanna cry! What's gonna happen to Tobi Robin?! Why won't anyone say anything!"

How could forget about Tobi and Robin cried

Chopper then gasped.

"I get it," he said. "Ace…when he died, it changed you, Luffy! It hurt you so badly, that you decided that the only way to get by in life is to be cruel and heartless like all the other pirates in the world!

No way then what about our two years of Training cried Nene

Well, Nene…I WON'T HAVE IT! We gonna go and save Tobi and Robin, let go Nene !"

All right Chopper said Nene We gonna save Tobi and Robin

With that, the Young Girl and the little heartbroken reindeer ran away.

"Hang on, Tobi Robin!" he called. "I'll save you!"

Little did anyone know that two Marine soldiers, who are hiding behind a nearby building, have been eavesdropping on the whole thing.

"Looks like they had a falling out," said the first soldier, peering around the corner. "But there's no mistaking it. The Straw Hat Pirates may look different than they did, two years ago, but no one else would keep such a strange animal for a pet."

"Those guys are definitely the Straw Hat Pirates," said the other soldier. "They're alive, after all!"

The Marine pulled out a Baby Transponder Snail.

"Reporting from Grove 47. Straw Hat Pirates confirmed. I repeat: Straw Hat Pirates confirmed!"

XXX

At the Marine base in Grove 66...

 **"The Straw Hats intend to gather the pirate they recruited here at Grove 46!"**

"Understood. Evacuate the civilians, at once."

 **"Yes, sir!"**

Inside the base, the Marine troops are hurrying out the door, preparing to surround the pirates.

"The pirates are gathering at Grove 46! The target is the Straw Hat Pirates! We will now enter the lawless zone of the island!"

"All hands, prepare for battle! Blockade Groves 40, 42, and 44!"

"Reinforcements from G-1 will arrive shortly!"

"I'm going on ahead…"

"Mister Sentomaru?!"

"And I'm taking PX-5, PX-6, and PX-7 with me."

"What?! You're taking the Pacifistas, too?!"

"Of course I am, you fools," Sentomaru answered.

Aside from the Marine coat he wears over his shoulders and the fact that he has removed his bandages, Sentomaru still wears the same outfit he did, two years ago.

"Would you ever underestimate the Straw Hat Pirates?" asked Sentomaru. "It's been two years since we last saw them. The Straw Hats are definitely a lot stronger than they were, before. They're far superior to the greenhorns gathering on the island! We never found out what Kuma's true intentions were, two years ago, but even after he lost his personality, seeing as how he continued to act strangely, I knew that somehow, Straw Hat Luffy would come back to the Sabaody Archipelago, one of these days! Now, let's move out!"

XXX

In Grove 42...

"Hey, fisherman! How's the catch today? You selling anything cheap?"

Sanji had come to a local fishmonger, hoping to buy some fish for the trip to Fishman Island, but for some reason, the fisherman who works there seemed panic.

"Oh, dear! Oh, dear!" the fisherman said. "This is just terrible!"

"What's the matter?" asked Sanji.

"He's gone!" the fisherman answered. "The green-haired man and the man with the Spikey Hair that was here! They're gone!"

"Green hair Spikey Hair…?" Sanji whispered. "Oh, dear lord, don't tell me…what happened to him?"

"It's just awful!" said the fisherman. "You see, there was this man with three swords and another with Spikey. They came by here, saying they were bored and that they wanted to go fishing, so I told them they could come fishing with me if they wanted."

"He had green hair and three swords and another with Spikey Hair?" asked Sanji. "Was one of them wearing some kind of belly-warmer?"

"Yes!" answered the fishmonger. "And he only had one eye! You wouldn't happen to know him, would you?"

"One eye?" Sanji repeated.

 **SHWUFF!** He reached into his pocket and pulled out Zoro's wanted poster.

"Do they look something like this?" Sanji asked.

"Yes! That's them!" answered the fisherman. "Are you friend of their?!"

"Well…I wouldn't say 'friends'," Sanji said. "We're more like…acquaintances."

 _Ugh…_ Sanji groaned in thought. _Such a simple word, and yet it tastes like vomit._

"Where are they, now?" asked Sanji.

"I told them to go aboard my fishing boat," said the fisherman. "I'm almost certain I did, but when I got here, I saw them sleeping on a pirate ship that was right next to it! I got scared, so I yelled, 'Wait! Not that ship!' But it was too late! The ship was already coated and went underwater! It's probably on its way to Fishman Island, by now! Gone forever…"

Sanji froze.

"Those moron…!" he said before he sighed. "When I heard that he got here, first, I knew it was too good to be true. Of course they'd get his ass in trouble, right away."

"Wait! Shouldn't you do something?!" asked the fisherman. "I mean, he's on a pirate ship! What if the kill him?!"

"It's fine!" Sanji said. "There's no need to stress yourself out. I know those guys. they're not to be killed, so easily. At least I can tell the others what happened. Anyway, you got any fish for me, or what?"

"Hey! Look! In the water! Something's surfacing!"

"Huh?" Sanji muttered as he went to the shore and saw a huge shadow under the water. "What the hell is that thing?"

All of a sudden, **SPLOOSH!** A huge galleon emerged from the ocean's depths!

"That pirate ship's been cut in half!"

"Did it break under the water pressure because of a bad coating job?!"

"Did a Sea King hit it?!"

"It looks like it got sliced up by a gigantic blade and it also look like It got smash too!"

"Don't talk crazy! How could anyone do something like that?!"

On the destroyed pirate ship, the pirate crew looked at a mysterious figure, sitting on the railing.

"You…you bastards!" said the ship's captain. "You ruined our only chance to get to the New World!"

"Fate's a very fickle thing," said the figure. "Consider that your payment for kidnapping us."

"Kidnapping you two?! You two stowed away!"

Unfortunately, You probably aren't ment to go to the New World

"Hey, look!" said someone from the crowd. "There's someone sitting on top of the ship!"

"So they're back…like I give a damn," said Sanji.

 **SHIK!** Roronoa Zoro re-sheathed Shuusui while Saizo crack his Fingers.

Zoro now has a scar going down his left eye, which is now closed, implying that it is now blind. His neck has become thicker with muscle, and his hair has become a little longer and slightly slicked back. His attire now consists of a long, dark green robe, which is closed on his waist by a red sash, in which he now keeps his swords, and his trademark black bandana is tied around his left sleeve. He has no shirt under his robe, and he now wears his green haramaki sash is visible under his coat. He also appears to have gotten taller too.

Saizo has become more muscular Saizo now wears a Black jacket with a dragon emblem on the back, a pair of black-and-grey pants, and kung fu shoes and also grown taller too.

"We got on…the wrong ship," said Zoro.

Damn Right Said Saizo


End file.
